


Serious

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-22
Updated: 2004-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Harry doesn't take Snape seriously.





	

'Wrong _again_ , Potter.' Snape frowned down at the concoction that lay on the table in front of Harry. 'How many times must we go over this?'

Harry shrugged. 'I don't see what difference it makes.'

'One small mistake could be the difference between life and death,' Snape intoned. 'The noble art of potion making should never be taken lightly.'

Harry rolled his eyes, laughing. 'Since when is eggnog a potion?'

'You never take me seriously.'

'Of course I do, Severus.' His laughter fading to a fond smile, Harry stretched up to gently kiss the milk moustache from Snape's upper lip.


End file.
